You Will Never Break Me Down
by juliaricardoo
Summary: May had never admitted, but she cared about them. They were her teammates, her safe haven and yes, they were her family now. She would move mountains, would face armies and even a madman who would jump between dimensions to keep your team / family safe. She was the Cavalry and was prepared for everything and for everyone who tried to hurt his team. Well, until that night.
1. Danger

May had never admitted, but she cared about them. They're her companions, her safe haven and they're her family now. Well, not her blood family, fuck this bullshit of blood! She'd move mountains, and face armies or a madman who would jump between dimensions to keep them safe. She was the Cavalry and was prepared for everything that tried to to hurt his team. Well, until that night.

May opened her eyes slowly, hoping that her strangely blurred vision returned to normal. The excruciating pain in the back of her head seemed to wage a fight with her ability to think and impeding her to put her thoughts in order. She could feel that she was sitting, his back against something hard, probably a wall. Her mouth was gagged by a cloth. Her sight was coming into focus slowly and she could get the first glimpse of where she was. A not very small room, with the walls already peeled. There weren't windows and the only light came from a small lamp hanging from the ceiling. A chain was astuck on one side of the wall and climbed to the roof, passing within a bearing, which was near the lamp, and falling almost to the floor of the small room. And at the corner, a metal table containing some tools that May could not identify because of her point of view not very privileged. Melinda tried to stand, but she found out that she could not move her hands and legs. Both were strongly tied up by a strongly tight rope that seemed to tear her skin every moment. Her arms were tied behind her back, making any little movements even more uncomfortable.

She took a deep breath sometimes. Only now she could remember why she was in that situation. The moments of a few hours ago (at least that's what she thought, as her sense of time was a real mess and she had no idea about how much time had passed) came like a flood in your thoughts. The video calling. The rescue. Simmons. A slight tremor went through Melinda's body when his mind revived that scene. She wished with all her strength that biochemistry was good, that her team was taking care of her. May sighed. She missed them. Her team. Her strange, special, problematic, shifted and loved team. May was forced to admit, she had clung to those people in a way that her never thought were possible. As much as she did not show, they had become her family. And she cared about them. A lot. See Skye shot, Simmons dying, Ward and Fitz in danger, all that messed with her. But nothing could be comparable to seeing, helpless and unable to fight back, Coulson being taken. It seemed like a piece of her heart had been ripped out and taken along. She clung to the image of Phill, always smiling and willing to give his life for what he believed. See his face in her mind gave her the strength to face whatever she had to face.

Suddenly, a noise made her leave her reverie. The click of the doorknob and the soft creaking of the door opening caught her attention.A man with brown and neatly combed hair, but unshaven, with jeans and black jacket closed, apparently in their forties appeared at the door. He held a sadistic smile and kept his eyes in May for all the time . She knew him, which only increased the disgust for this man, for what he had done to Simmons. For what he was doing to her at that moment and especially for what he had done years ago.

"Melinda May." He approached the agent, stopping just inches of May and crouching, so they could be face to face. The closeness was such that she could feel his breath smelling of cigarettes. "Finally, after so many years, the cavalry was tamed."

24 hours earlier ...

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Calm Before The Storm

_24 horas antes(8h00min)..._

-... E é por isso que estamos voando para Londres. - Disse Coulson finalmente, depois de passar todas as instruções para uma missão de identificação de uma pessoa com possíveis habilidades especiais para qual tinham sido chamados.

Londres. Os olhos da bioquímica brilharam ao ouvir aquela palavra. Nem acreditava que estava indo para sua cidade natal e, por mais que fosse uma missão oficial, ela daria um jeito de visitar os pais. Sentia falta deles, principalmente depois de quase ter morrido no infeliz incidente com o vírus Chitauri. A perspectiva de nunca mais vê-los pareceu abriu ainda mais a ferida em seu coração. Olhou esperançosa para Coulson, que pareceu ouviu seus pensamentos.

\- Sim Simmons, teremos um tempo de folga depois disso. Você poderá visitar seus pais – Ela quase gritou de alegria. - Depois que terminarmos o que viemos fazer. – Ele acrescentou sorrindo e ela retribuiu.

Felizmente, a missão ocorreu mais rápida e facilmente do que os seis imaginavam. Natalie Morris, uma jovem de 21 anos, tinha uma habilidade muito peculiar de se auto multiplicar e, diferente de muitos, era muito feliz com o "talento" que possuía. Não demorou muito para que ela fosse inserida no Índice e dispensada, com a condição de não expor muito sua habilidade. FitzSimmons não haviam tido muito função para aquela missão, a não ser a de examinar Natalie, para ver se suas habilidades não prejudicavam sua saúde. Quando os outros voltaram para o "Bus", depois de deixar Natalie com segurança em seu apartamento, Simmons esperava ansiosamente na sala de estar, enquanto Fitz lia um livro de Física para passar o tempo.

\- É estranho né! – Jemma ouviu a voz de Skye vindo da escada.

\- O que é estranho? – Coulson respondeu. Sua voz emanava curiosidade e divertimento.

\- É estranho que nossa missão tenha terminado sem um de nós com algum machucado no meio do rosto. O normal é que algo saia errado. – A hacker falou.

\- Não acha que está exagerando um pouco?! – Coulson olhou para ela, enquanto adentravam a sala de estar.

\- Quase fomos sugados pra fora do avião e mortos por um bando de peruanos. Fitz e Ward quase morreram numa missão suicida. Um louco que atravessava dimensões quase nos matou. Fomos atacados por um bando de loucos metidos a deuses que possuíam artefatos Argadianos. Você foi sequestrado e torturado. E Simmons quase morreu por causa de um vírus Alienígena. É, desculpe A.C., exagero meu. Nosso trabalho é um passeio no parque. - Skye sorriu vitoriosa quando Coulson não respondeu, admitindo a derrota.

Nem mesmo May pôde deixar de sorrir. A convivência naquele ônibus vinha mudando seu comportamento consideravelmente. Por mais que ela não admitisse, gostava de fazer parte daquela equipe. Bom, apesar disso, ela ainda era Melinda May, a pessoa que se assemelhava facilmente a um dementador, capaz de sugar sua felicidade em instantes. Então depois de seu repentino surto de bom humor, May passou direto pelos cinco e foi para seu quarto. Ward, que também não era um exemplo de interação social foi para a cozinha. Coulson já estava tomando a direção de seu escritório, quando Simmons levantou – se da poltrona e deu um passo à frente.

-Hã, Senhor?

Ele deu meia volta com o chamado. Esperou que ela continuasse. Fitz levantou os olhos do livro que lia para prestar atenção. Skye sentou no sofá de três lugares.

\- Bem, já que a nossa missão já foi realizada... - Seu sotaque britânico soou tão nervoso que por um momento Coulson imaginou Jemma como uma criança que encontrou as revistas Play Boy do pai. - Eu... Bem... Gostaria de saber se é possível que eu, o senhor sabe, visite meus pais.

\- Eu prometi uma folga, não prometi? - Ela assentiu. - Bom, então está perdendo tempo. Esteja de volta ás cinco.

Coulson sorriu e saiu da sala, deixando a hacker e os dois cientistas sozinhos. Jemma sorriu e virou para encarar os amigos. Fitz tinha voltado sua atenção ao livro e Skye a olhava.

\- Então Skye, já passeou por Londres? – A alegria de Jemma era tanta que, por um momento, parecia que ela descobrira como sintetizar o GH – 325.

Skye riu do entusiasmo da cientista. Bom, não era de se admirar que estivesse tão animada. Jemma não via a família desde que se formara na academia e se juntara à divisão Sci-Ops da S.H.I.E.L.D, ou seja, há alguns bons e longos meses. Devia ser difícil para a bioquímica ficar longe dos pais, e vice-versa, já que ela era a única filha do casal. Imaginou Jemma chegando na sua casa e sua mãe e seu pai chorando ao ver que a filha estava de volta. Então eles se abraçariam e passariam a tarde matando a saudade um do outro e tomando chá. Skye tentou imaginar como seria ter uma família que se preocupasse com ela, que sentisse sua falta e olhasse por ela. Só quando notou que Simmons ainda a olhava, esperando uma resposta, ela se deu conta de que já tinha essa família. Skye sorriu.

\- O que você acha Simmons? – A hacker levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Ah sim... Perdoe-me. Então por que não vem comigo?

\- Não posso. Meu S.O. quer fazer uma sessão extra de treinamento. – Skye revirou os olhos. - Ele não conhece a palavra descanso! – Ela levantou a voz, para que Ward pudesse escutá – la. Ouviu – se um leve murmúrio de reclamação vindo da cozinha. Skye riu.

\- É realmente uma pena. Terei que ir sozinha então. – Ela deu de ombros.

\- Achei que Fitz fosse junto. –Skye respondeu, olhando para o engenheiro.

Antes de Fitz pudesse responder, Jemma adiantou – se. Leo sorriu. Mesmo "fora" do trabalho, Simmons parecia ter um enorme prazer em explicar as coisas. Ela sempre fora melhor com as palavras do que ele. E essa era apenas uma das mil e uma qualidades que ele adorava nela.

\- Fitz foi poucas vezes à minha casa e não teve muitas boas experiências nessas visitas. – Jemma adotou o tom de voz que normalmente usava quando dava alguma explicação sobre química para algum leigo.

\- Como assim?

-Porque quando ele vai a minha casa, minha mãe insiste em dizer que nós estamos bem... Você sabe... - As maçãs do rosto de Simmons adquiriram uma cor vermelho sangue e Skye não pode deixar de rir. Não era de se admirar que a mãe de Simmons achasse que eles estavam namorando. A dupla fazia praticamente tudo junta. E, querendo ou não, fariam um belo casal. Isso se não fossem uma negação para sentimentos.

\- Talvez porque vocês pareçam estar namorando. Estão sempre juntos. Fazem um casal fofo – Skye deu de ombros. Adorava provocar os dois, que apesar de gênios, eram péssimos quando o assunto era sentimentos.

\- Ok, preciso ir! – Jemma praticamente saiu correndo na direção da rampa de carga. A hacker observava a amiga partir, enquanto gritava coisas como "Você é uma péssima atriz", "Dois ingênuos". Jemma, por sua vez, só gostaria de colocar uma fita adesiva na boca de Skye.

\- Mande um oi pra eles! – Simmons ouviu Fitz gritar da escada, enquanto se dirigia a um ponto de táxi.

\- Confirmado chefe, assim como o senhor falou. Estamos na cola.

O homem sorriu como não o fazia em muito tempo.

\- Perfeito. Fiquem à vontade para fazê-lo assim que acharem oportuno. Espero por novidades – Ele desligou o telefone logo após de ouvir um "Entendido" vindo do outro lado da linha.

Ele pegou a garrafa de vinho da mesa e serviu-se pela segunda vez. Então sentou-se na poltrona já velha e remendada da pequena sala. Apesar da bebida barata e de gosto um tanto desprezível, era momento de comemorar. Tudo estava dando absurdamente certo. Era como se os deuses estivessem conspirando a seu favor. Finalmente havia chegado a hora de entrar em ação e por em prática o que havia planejado nesses anos de espera, em que ele havia guardado e alimentado todo o seu ódio contra aquela mulher, apenas esperando o momento em que a faria a faria sofrer por aquele dia. Ele a faria implorar pela morte. O momento da revanche havia chegado.

 _16 horas antes (4h30min)..._


End file.
